Freeza/Abilities
Abilities Freeza was born as a prodigy of his clan and, as a result, never required any training. He was easily the most powerful member of his race, even among his family of mutants, eclipsing even his father in terms of skill and power. Freeza was renowned across the universe as a fiercesome fighter; even the Hakaishin, Beerus, expressed disbelief that he could be defeated.Dragon Ball Z: God and God According to Sorbet, Freeza's terrifying power alone is what kept Freeza's Army organized and in line. He proved to be a warrior powerful enough to overwhelm the likes of Gokū, Vegeta, Gohan, Kulilin, and Piccolo during the battles on Namek until he was eventually defeated by Super Saiyan Gokū. Upon his revival, however, Freeza proved powerful enough to overwhelm the entirety of the Dragon Team and fight on par with Gokū, who had mastered the power of the Super Saiyan God. After Image Training in Hell, Freeza mastered his Ki Control, thus achieving a 'True Golden Form' which was equal to Goku's current level of Super Saiyan Blue, despite him having getting much strong after fighting enemies like Goku Black and Hit. He was also able to counter the Destroy energy that Sidra tried to use to kill him with.Dragon Ball Super episode 95 Freeza would later show off more of his powers during the Tournament of Power, defeating the likes of Frost, Cabba, and even giving Dispo and Toppo trouble. Power and Physical Prowess Throughout the series, Freeza was noted for his incredibly vast and enormous power. His power in his base state alone is sufficient for most of his encounters. In the anime, he claims that he was even able to fight the likes of King Vegeta with just his base state.Dragon Ball Z episode 77 Freeza had a vast amount of power; his immense reserves allowed him to fight Vegeta, Gohan, Kulilin, and, later on, Piccolo and Gokū without growing exhausted. He was easily able to generate enough power to destroy a planet.Dragon Ball chapter 114, page 3 After his return from death, and having trained only four months, Freeza wielded enough power to contend with both Gokū and Vegeta after the two Saiyans had increased their own power well into the realm of deities.ref name = 'Resurrection'>''Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F' '' In combat, Freeza primarily relied on his monstrous physical strength and expert fighting skills to dominate his opponents. During his fight with Nail on Namek, Freeza was able to fight the Namekian warrior with only a single hand and still left him on the brink of death.Dragon Ball chapter 92''Dragon Ball'' chapter 97 Additionally, Freeza was capable of tremendous speeds. During his confrontation with Nail, Freeza was able to instantly get in front of him—on two occasions—and attack before the Namekian even registered his movements. Freeza was also skilled at using the various parts of his body to assist him in combat. He used his horns to impale his opponents,Dragon Ball chapter 102 was able to use his feet as substitutes for his hands,Dragon Ball chapter 117 and often used his tail to strangle his opponents.Dragon Ball chapter 112 He's even used it catch a extremely fast opponent off-guard with his tail while in motion. Dragon Ball Super episode 121 Upon further training after his revival and second death, Freeza's speed was enough to completely overwhelm the Second Universe's Yardratan fighter, Jimenze despite him using Instant Transmission, similar to how Cell was able to adapt to Son Gokū's usage of the technique in their battle, all the while staying in his final form.Dragon Ball Super episode 108 Common to all of Freeza's forms is immense durability. Freeza is one of the few antagonists in the series without any form of regeneration, unlike Majin Bū, Cell, or even Piccolo. He makes up for this, however, by simply being immensely durable. Within his Second Form, he withstood a beating from Piccolo easily. In his Final Form, he showcased just how durable he truly is, by withstanding a Twenty-Fold Kaiōken with only minor burns''Dragon Ball'' chapter 313, pp. 13-14 and surviving an Extra Large Genki Dama with only the loss of a tail and further injuries.Dragon Ball chapter 316, pp. 7 After a brutal beating from super Saiyan Goku, he managed to survive being cut in half by his own Destructo Disk, and on top of that survived the destruction of Planet Namek. Dragon Ball Z chapter 327 He easily withstood being dragged across the arena by Dyspo without injury''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 121 Life Usage Freeza was tremendously skilled at preforming Life Cultivation Techniques. With it, he can produce energy attacks powerful enough to obliterate entire islands even in his base state. Freeza could also use his energy to generate an attack powerful enough to cut through the planet Namek.Dragon Ball chapter 119 With his Imprisonment Light Ball technique, Freeza could trap his opponents in a powerful container of energy before launching them at the ground, producing a lethal explosion.Dragon Ball chapter 296, pp. 10-11 In addition to raw energy attacks, Freeza could produce tremendously powerful shockwaves—capable of demolishing mountains—by simply focusing ch'i into his eyes.Dragon Ball chapter 115 He could also convert his energy into psychokinetic attacks, which allowed him to hurl rubble at his opponents. In the anime, he could use this ability to lift entire mountains out of the Namekian landscape.Dragon Ball Z episode 88 After his four months of training and in his Golden Freeza form, Freeza gained the ability to sense ch'i.Dragon Ball Super episode 25 Life Cultivation Wave Freeza's signature move was the Life Cultivation Wave from the Fingertips: a crimson energy beam which could pierce almost anything, causing near-instantaneous death to whatever it struck. It was Freeza's preferred method of killing his victims. In some cases, the Life Cultivation Wave from the Fingertips could cause the target to combust and burn to death.Dragon Ball ''chapter 61 One of the novelties of this technique was its speed. Few opponents could even see it, due to the tremendous speed at which the attack struck.''Dragon Ball chapter 111 Even among those who could see the attack coming, few could get out of the way in time, as Freeza expressed tremendous shock when the Super Saiyan Son Gokū effortlessly evaded his barrage of Life Cultivation Wave from the Fingertipss. By the time of his revival, Freeza's efficiency and accuracy with this technique grew exponentially. One Life Cultivation Wave from the Fingertips was capable of obliterating an entire city.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F' '' Death Ball and the Super Huge Energy Sphere Another of Freeza's signature techniques was the Death Ball and its anime-only larger variant, Super Huge Energy Sphere. Together, they formed the pair of techniques that Freeza would use to destroy planets. Freeza used the Death Ball twice in the original series: once in an attempt to destroy Namek after growing tired with fighting Gokū and again in desperation during his battle against Super Saiyan Gokū. Neither of his attempts were successful. In the anime, he was also seen using a much larger variant of the Death Ball: the Super Huge Energy Sphere. This technique could grow to many times larger than even Freeza's spaceship and was used by the tyrant to eliminate Planet Vegeta.''Dragon Ball Z episode 85 He used this technique again, in the anime, in an attempt to destroy the Earth when he grew desperate against a Super Saiyan Trunks.Dragon Ball Z episode 119 Transformations Freeza is unique among his race within the 7th Universe for possessing a total of four different transformations, each one of them eclipsing the previous in power as well as having vastly different appearances. Freeza's Final Form is, in truth, his true form, making him one of the few beings who uses transformations to conserve his strength rather than increase it. By his own admission, he has trouble controlling his strength and sadism the closer he gets to his original power. First Transformation Transforming into his first state, Freeza's height increases — dwarfing the likes of Vegeta and Piccolo, who were taller than him in his previous state. In the anime, however, Freeza is about as tall as Piccolo in this form.Dragon Ball Z episode 80 While in this form, Freeza resembles his base state, only enlarged; his horns had curved upwards, and his muscle mass had increased. While transformed into his ２ |Dai-Ni Keitai}}, Freeza bears a stark resemblance to his father, King Cold, in almost every way, though he was still noticeably shorter than his father. Shortly after he transformed, however, Freeza had his tail partially cut off by Kulilin's Kienzan attack. He does not regain his biological tail until transformation into his true form later in the battle. Unlike his previous state, he did not wear armor of any sort while in this transformation. In the anime, this transformation was also accompanied by a vast deepening in Freeza's voice. According to Freeza, if any instrument could read his combat strength in this state, it would surpass one million.Dragon Ball chapter 296, pp. 9 Second Transformation When utilizing his second transformation, Freeza takes on yet another unique appearance, known as ３ |Dai-San Keitai}}. In this form, he retains his immense stature from his first transformation, and his skull elongates, making him appear even taller; additionally, his horns multiply, and become white, growing out of the side of his skull. Out of his back erupt two large spikes, and the armor on his shoulders jut outwards, much like the style of a Combat Jacket. His facial features are the most different in this form compared to any other; he loses his nose, as it has melded into his mouth instead causing it to resemble a beak. In the anime, this form brings about another change in Freeza's voice; as opposed to his first transformation, where his voice deepened, his second transformation causes his voice to heighten in pitch and become raspy. Fourth Transformation Drastically differing from his previous transformations, Freeza's |Saishū Keitai}} is also referred to as .Dragon Ball chapter 304, Chapter Cover This form is Freeza's "true" form, being the one that he was born into. When transforming into this state, the tyrant's body cracks and shatters, much like a shell, and his body takes on a streamlined shape. It is lizardlike, the same as his previous form, but it lacks the outer aggressiveness that Freeza's second form showcased. His body is a pure white, though he retains the purple sections of his body from his previous form, which are located at the cranium, torso, legs, and arms. Should he have attained injuries in previous forms, they will be healed in this state. By his own admission, the only ones who have ever managed to harm him in this form are Gokū and his father.Dragon Ball chapter 310, pp. 3 In his 100% form, Freeza becomes much more muscular. However, this comes at a great cost of his Ki dropping extremely rapidly, resulting in him becoming relatively harmless in mere minutes if a person was able to hold their own against his 50% form. As a result, if his physical power is too great, one just needs to outlast Freeza until he's weakened himself into a vulnerable state. This form's appearance and its weaknesses is not unlike the Third-Grade Super Saiyan, making this transformation almost completely pointless. But since his speed is not inhibited, this form is more of an all-out last resort gamble, rather than a completely useless transformation, if he can't defeat an opponent without his 100% form. Golden Freeza Following his revival at the hands of Sorbet, Freeza trained for several months and attained this new state. His ,Freeza referred to this state as . The power increase in this state is explosive, and Freeza actually surpassed Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Gokū in their battle. However, this form shares similar weaknesses to his previous full power; as Freeza hadn't trained to adjust to the form, Golden Freeza drains his stamina immensely. When the two Saiyans picked up on this weakness, it became a form that could easily be beaten through a battle of attrition, as Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan did not share this exact same weakness. Freeza would later overcome these weaknesses through mental training in Hell. While he was bound, he repeatedly envisioned training sessions where he would go on to study Gokū's patterns and kill him. These sessions would sharpen his focus and reduce the strain created by the Golden Freeza transformation.Dragon Ball Super episode 95 In this state, Freeza's skin turns purple and he gains golden armor that covers most of his body. His aura changes, becoming similar to that of a Super Saiyan God.ref name = 'Resurrection'>''Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F' '' By practicing maintain the form while he was dead for the second time and since the Tournament of power, Freeza was able to maintain this form and go toe to toe with Broly for an hour before being overwhelmed.''Dragon Ball Super: Broly Body Modifications Fighting Strength References Category:Subpages